


Say Something Loving

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Lance is having some trouble figuring out who his soulmate is.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	Say Something Loving

**Author's Note:**

> Ko, I hope you enjoy this! I saw your soulmate prompt and ran with it. <3

Shiro and Lance have a certain amount of routine to their friendship. Almost every day after school they go down to their favorite bookshop/cafe. Sometimes their work on schoolwork, sometimes they read, sometimes they just talk about whatever is currently bothering them. No matter what they’re doing they always sit at their favorite table tucked away in the corner of the shop, far away from most other people. They’re comfortable with each other and like their little routine. However, since Lance’s soul mark finally appeared on his wrist he’s been  _ different _ . Shiro can’t quite place it but he seems sad. With Shiro knowing what he knows hurts a little. When Shiro’s soul mark showed up he was ecstatic, but Lance doesn’t seem so happy to have him as his soulmate.

Lance sighs running his fingers over the name on his wrist. It’s been months since his mark showed up and he’s had absolutely no luck finding his soulmate. He was  _ really _ hoping it would be Shiro, but he was a little disappointed to see the name ‘Takashi’ show up on his left wrist. He doesn’t even know anyone named Takashi! Is he just supposed to sit around waiting forever until his soulmate decides to show up one day?   


“You okay?” Shiro breaks the silence between them. He places his book on the table ad looks over at his friend. 

Lance sits up straighter with a frown. “Yeah, just thinking about my soulmate I guess.” 

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?” 

“I just wish I could find them! I don’t have any idea who it could be.” He flops against the table with another deep sigh. 

“You… you haven’t found them yet?” 

“No?” 

Shiro closes his eyes and sets down his drink. “Lance, you’re  _ positive _ you don’t know who your soulmate is?” 

“Yes? I don’t know anyone named Takashi.” 

“Yes, you do.” 

Lance squints. “I don’t think I do.”

“ _ My _ name is Takashi, Lance.” 

Lance’s eyebrows furrow together as his brain runs a million miles a second. “Isn’t your name Shiro?”

Shiro’s upper body shakes as he tries to contain his laughter, “Lance, that’s a nickname.” 

“How is Shiro a nickname for Takashi! That doesn’t make any sense!?” 

“Takashi Shirogane! It’s short for Shirogane!” Shiro wheezes, leaning over the table as his entire body shakes. “Oh my god, I can’t believe we’re having this conversation right now. Lance, we’ve been friends for years you really thought my name was Shiro Shirogane?”

Lance leans back in his seat, his face bright red. “I… I don’t know I guess did.” 

“Unbelievable.” 

“Wait, if you knew you were my soulmate why didn’t you say anything then? You could’ve saved me all the angst!”

“I thought you knew it was me and didn’t want me.” Shiro bites down on his lip as he composes himself. He rests his head in his hand as he looks over at Lance with eyes full of hope and admiration. 

“Of course I didn’t know! I was hoping you were my soulmate and I’m getting what I wanted now just a lot later than I was hoping for.” Lance shakes his head and shows Shiro his wrist. “So this is really you?” 

With a nod, Shiro pulls up the sleeve of his shirt, showing off Lance’s name written neatly on his wrist. “I promise.” 

Lance leans back in his chair. “This whole time I was stressed about you not being my soulmate, but turns out you have been this entire time and I’m just a complete idiot.” 

Shiro shrugs offering Lance an easy smile. “I’m glad we got this sorted out. I was worried you just didn’t want me as your soulmate at all. I thought you were disappointed in having me as yours.” 

“I don’t see how anyone would not want you as their soulmate. You’re a total catch. Like… holy shit, Shiro, you’re my soulmate! I was so worried I would never find mine and I would just be stuck here alone forever while you went and found your soulmate. I could never be disappointed in having a soulmate like you. You’re amazing, Shiro.” he smiles and reaches over, taking Shiro’s hand in his. 

“You know, I wasn’t expecting today to turn out like this, but I’m definitely not complaining. I feel like I can breathe easy knowing this was all just a misunderstanding and not you rejecting me as your soulmate.” Shiro gives Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze and presses a soft kiss to the top. 

“Wait does this mean this is our first date?” 

Shiro shrugs. “I guess it could, or we could go somewhere else if you’d like. We could plan something out. Have a nice lowkey movie night or a night out on the town, grab some dinner, or whatever you want really.” 

“You know, I don’t really think I mind what we do as long as I get to be with you.” 

“Yeah?” 

Lance nods, scooting closer to Shiro. “Yeah. I… I’ve been wanting this since forever. Just spending time with you sounds like the perfect date.” Their thighs bump together as Lance moves even closer. 

Shiro’s breath gets caught in his throat as he realizes just how close Lance really is to him. “I, um, is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Lance nods once more a small smirk dancing on his lips. He closes the gap between them, their lips brushing together for a brief moment before he pulls back, red-faced and embarrassed. 

Shiro chuckles, giving Lance a quizzical look. “What was that?” 

“I don’t know, I got embarrassed!” He hides his face in his hands, resting his elbows on the table. 

“It wasn’t that bad, let’s try again.” Shiro takes Lance’s hands away from his face then takes his chin in his hand. He looks into Lance’s eyes for a second before leaning in for a proper kiss. The kiss is short but just long enough to make both of the boys blush. 

Lance bites his lip and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to see where this takes us.” 

Shiro smiles, gently rubbing Lance’s back. “Neither can I.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
